manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionel Starkweather
Lionel Starkweather, also known as the Director is a major character and main antagonist in Manhunt. Description The twisted mastermind behind the whole scenario, the Director communicates to James Earl Cash through an earpiece until Cash kills the White Rabbit. He tells Cash where to go and sometimes gives special instructions on murdering certain people. Personality Starkweather appears very inpatient and shows no regard towards anyone's death. He gets very excited when Cash kills and annoyed when Cash waits around too long. Dialogue at certain points indicate that he is possibly masturbating to Cash's murder spree (thus adding a bit of comic relief to the otherwise serious game), though as the game progresses, stealthy executions begin to lose their effectiveness in that regard for the Director, and that effectiveness is instead brought on by fire fights. Biography 'Life until 2003' Lionel Starkweather was once a successful Hollywood (or more likely Vinewood) film director until his movies started to flop badly and his career was finished, before moveing to Carcer City and going insane. He begun filming underground pornography and snuff films, which he sold to certain Japanese businessmen. His new found success made him very rich, allowing him to open a company named Valiant Video Enterprises and begun hiring people to help him, like Mr. Nasty, Ramirez and soon hired a group of mercenaries known as the Cerberus to protect him. He even found those responsable for his previous failure and got his revenge by adding them into his movies where they were all killed. Starkweather begun paying off the CCPD police chief Gary Schaffer, allowing him to control the city and all the gangs participating in his snuff films took over the streets. With all this power Starkweather then remained isolated in his mansion, watching everything through security cameras and paying people to do all the work. 'Events of Manhunt' At some point, a Journalist discovered Starkweather's snuff film ring and begun gathering evidence against him. Meanwhile Starkweather found out about James Earl Cash and decided to make a movie starring him, so he bribes the police and prison officials to save him from death row. Cash is given an earpiece so Starkweather can talk to him and he instructs him to kill many gang members, while Starkweather watches and films it through security cameras. He also has many parts of the city blocked off by electric fences which he can open once Cash has completed a task. He has the Cerberus take Cash to each location and Ramirez organize the Hunters. He soon has Cash's Family kidnapped, for Cash to save. Once he does, Starkweather has his family members killed anyway and shows the footage to Cash. Nearing the end of the film, Cash is set to die but fights back and escapes. Starkweather informs Ramirez to stop him but fails and is killed. He then has Gary Schaffer send police after Cash and the Jounalist. Cash soon breaks into Starkweather’s Estate and kills all the guards. Cash then enters Starkweather's office and Starkweather attempts to defend himself with a Revolver, but fails and is killed by Cash with a Chainsaw. Gallery p18.JPG|Bonus Material about Starkweather Upt_bulletinboard.JPG|News articles about Starkweather's failure and pictures of beta Cash Manhunt_2011-07-07_23-04-16-75.JPG|Starkweather begging for mercy Trivia *Rockstar named Lionel Starkweather after Charles Starkweather. *Dispite being the main antagonist and being heard throughout the game, he is only seen in person during the final mission, Deliverance. *In Bully, civilians from New Coventry can be heard conversing on rare occasions about someone named Starkweather. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Manhunt